


玻璃鱼缸

by Cola_Jelly



Category: AB6IX (Band), 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Jelly/pseuds/Cola_Jelly





	玻璃鱼缸

“你回来啦，今天玩得开心吗，怎么喝这么多酒？”  
朴佑镇回家的时候林煐岷已经睡下了，给他开门的时候小熊睡衣还皱巴巴地贴在身上，头发也睡的乱蓬蓬的，“你先去洗澡，我回去睡了。”  
卧室里只亮着一盏小夜灯，他望着林煐岷强忍睡意以至于眼泪汪汪的脸，没有再说话，默默钻进被窝。  
“关灯吧。”被窝里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，朴佑镇很快把自己脱了个精光。  
他扯过床头的领带蒙住林煐岷眼睛，温声说：“今天蒙着眼睛做好不好？”  
林煐岷闷闷答了声好。  
今天这场性爱开始的格外激烈，他们在一起太久，已经很久没有这样激烈了，嘴唇被亲得发肿，小熊睡衣的扣子都崩掉了三颗，光裸的胸膛上不断留下斑驳的痕迹。月光洒在床上，进入那一刻，林煐岷的汗水混杂着打湿了眼前的领带，这让他很不舒服，但他并没有取下来，真奇怪，只有在结合时后穴的充实感才使他终于有一种是和身后这个人在一起的真实感。仿佛其他任何时候，他都悬在空中，落不到地面，有时他甚至有些害怕朴佑镇在做爱的时候充满侵略性的目光，平时他的眼神并不是那样的，或许并不是在看他，他有些好奇，那个时候他在看谁呢？  
朴佑镇看着林煐岷潮红的脸略略有些失神，他的脸颊同样是肉嘟嘟的，肌肤很平滑，一双下垂眼长得无辜又漂亮，唯一让林煐岷经常叨咕的就是他没有酒窝。被蒙住眼睛后看不到他的表情，只能看着他嘴巴要强地抿住不肯出声，这样也好，今天晚上，他不敢再看那双眼睛多一秒。  
因为他实在有些醉了，也真的做了错事。

有些事情的发生并不突然，也不是蓄谋已久，只是就这样自然而然发生了。但是今晚之前，朴佑镇做梦都没想过，没想过他会和金在奂滚到一张床上去。聚会后他们走进附近的酒店，火热地交换着唾液，热情地抚摸着对方的身体，在对方身上留下印记，就像任何一对普通的同性情侣一样，直到眼神反复对焦到面前人浅浅的酒窝，他脱裤子的动作骤然停了下来，好像这时才真正反应过来自己在干什么。他猛地推开金在奂，怔怔坐在床边。  
“你现在真的要走吗？”见他坐起来，金在奂说。  
“啊？”  
“说你现在真的要走吗？”又重复了一遍。  
他讷讷不出声，只开始往身上胡乱套衣服。  
金在奂看不下去他这幅傻样子，上去帮他理好衣服，还好心把遗落在床边的钱包递给他。  
“你别再来了，家里有人还来跟我玩，伤了人家心也不怕两头捞不着好。”  
“不是玩得起的人，就别这样了。搞得我像是个逼良为娼的坏人。”  
他在酒店电梯里的时候，有种如释重负的感觉，电梯里的镜子纤毫毕现，一抬头看见自己狼狈的样子又有些失措。这时他被一种属于金在奂的味道紧紧包裹着，时刻提醒着他今天到底做了些什么，直到冲进一家便利店买了湿纸巾和衣物除味剂，他惶惶然的心才找回了些许安定。一旦驱除这恼人的味道，仿佛就可以安慰他自己，他什么都没有做过。

高潮后林煐岷突然开了口。  
“你今天聚会后去哪里了？”  
他不敢回答，也看不到林煐岷的眼睛，沉默地握紧双手，仿佛在等待命运的审判。  
静默了很长一段时间，林煐岷的声音嘶哑的要命，“我都知道了，在奂特意给我打电话，说了让我不要误会，下次别这样了。”  
“是我不好，对不起。”  
“以后不会了。”  
他的掌心里还残留着林煐岷喷射出来的精液，鬼使神差的尝了尝，味道让他想起儿时家里养了一缸金鱼，妈妈叮嘱他每天要喂金鱼，小小的他把金鱼照顾的好好的，甚至给每只金鱼都取了名字。只是某一天他和小伙伴疯跑并没有看路，鱼缸被他整个撞倒，他也痛得倒在地上爬不起来，鱼缸里的水溅到了他鼻腔连同嘴里，真是又咸又苦又涩。他和小伙伴想补救，蹲在地上一块一块地捡起来拼在一起，却再也拼不回来了，还割伤了他的手掌，小金鱼也全死光了。  
事后妈妈回来其实并没有责罚他，而是去市场买了个更大的鱼缸，更多种类的金鱼。  
可那个鱼缸，再也不是他如数家珍，记得每条小鱼名字的鱼缸了。  
黑暗中他偷偷握紧了林煐岷的手，这时他好像又成了那个失手弄碎鱼缸而忐忑不安的小男孩，或许，他的爱情可以不必这样破碎吗？  
他也不知道，听天由命吧。

PS：非常喜欢的一首诗  
如果每颗种子都能开出花朵，  
那么春天就毫不稀奇。  
如果你对我的爱，  
恰如我对你一样，  
那么爱情就显不出珍贵。  
十万方黄沙里掏出一粒金，  
十三亿人群中遇见你。  
相爱已筋疲力尽，  
相守听天由命。


End file.
